Technical Field
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electronic apparatus.
Related Art
An electronic apparatus such as an image forming apparatus that “wakes up”, i.e., returns from a power save mode to a standby mode when a proximity sensor senses a human body is known. In such an electronic apparatus, a wide sensor detection range is desired so that the proximity sensor can sense a user approaching from any direction.